Thrombosis is a medical condition that results from the formation of a blood clot, or thrombus, within a vessel. Thrombi often develop in the valves, legs, or other lower abdomen (i.e. deep vein thrombosis), but may occur in other vessels. The clot is typically formed from a pooling of blood within the vein due to abnormally long periods of rest, e.g. when an individual is bed ridden following surgery or suffering a debilitating illness. In addition to thrombosis, atherosclerosis is another medical condition that results from the formation of a blockage in a vein. The atherosclerosis is due to the build of atheroma material along the arterial walls. Atheroma deposits can have widely varying properties, with some deposits being relatively soft and others being fibrous and/or calcified. In the latter case, the deposits are frequently referred to as plaque. Often thrombosis and atherosclerosis are both present in the veins. For example, a thrombus develops around the atherosclerotic plaque.
The formation of thrombi and build-up of plaque can lead to a stroke or embolism that may lead to serious health issues, including death. Strokes occur when the blood clot or plaque blocks an artery supplying blood to the brain, thus depriving the brain tissue of oxygen. Without oxygen, brain cells begin to die. Embolisms occur when a blood clot travels around the body and lodges itself in an organ. For example, a pulmonary embolism is a blockage of the blood supply to the lungs that causes severe hypoxia and cardiac failure.
A variety of interventional catheterization techniques are available to directly address thrombi and plaque build-up. These techniques may be combined with other treatments, such as administration of anticoagulants or statins. Many of the interventional techniques are complicated and require advanced medical facilities and substantial training for proper use. Additionally, some interventional catheters currently on the market are overly-complicated and fragile, making interventional procedures time-consuming and costly.